A and K Chapter 2: The Doghouse
As the two reach Kei's home, they get inside quickly. Alexandria was kept mostly dry because of Kei's jacket covering her. She takes him off his head. Then shakes himself dry. He takes the jacket off her head and she seems relatively okay. She was a bit shaken up from the speed they had traveled, but otherwise okay. Kei takes his shoes off at the door and Alexandria follows his example. He goes into his living room and sits down cross-legged, at his table. Alexandria simply follows him there and sits diagonally next to him. Kei just sits there, and thinks. She has nothing with her except the rabbit, he thought, that rabbit has to mean something to her. A gift from her parents perhaps? He sits there deep in thought, Alexandria just kind of looks at him. The awkward air from the bar simply continued. How was he going to raise this little girl by himself? He'd never raised kids before. Sure, Lexi wanted to have puppies, but, this was a whole new experience for him. Alexandria: Its too dark... The girl whimpered as she uttered her words. Kei took notice of it however. He looked around the living room. With it storming outside, and no sunlight, it was dark. He could see just fine, but he had to be reasonable. This girl didn't have the kind of eyesight he did. He stands up and pulls a small string, the light flickers on as he sits back down. Kei: Better? Alexandria nods. Kei's eyes adjust to the light and he continues to think about what he could do for the girl. At the moment the door slides open once more as another set of footprints can be heard entering. Kei's ears pick up the noise. ???: Kei? You home? Kei's ears pick up the voice. Not her, Kei thought, not now. Alexandria moves right next to Kei, scared of who the person might be. The person comes in revealing herself. A grimalkin. Her white ears and white tail that looked as if it were dunked in chocolate were a dead giveaway. She wore a red skirt so her tail could move freely. She wore a black diamond-pattern tank top. Her hair tied up behind her head like a bun for the moment, her green eyes went to the girl sitting next to him. A smile jumps on to her face as she snatches her away from him and hugging her tightly to her chest which began to suffocate Alexandria. ???: She's so CUUUTE! You're just the cutest little kid I've ever seen! Kei: Athena! Stop! Athena does so, and notices that Alexandria was out of it. Athena: Oh no! I killed her! Please don't die! Moments later, after the ruckus had calmed down, Alexandria was back sitting next to Kei, using her right hand she had now clenched on to his shorts. Athena sat on the opposite side of the table. Kei: Dang it Athena, don't you ever knock? Athena: How was I supposed to know you had someone over? Kei: Why are you over here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting home? Athena: But its raining... Kei: And? Your home isn't much farther then mine. Athena: But I like your place. Kei: You didn't want to be alone during the storm. Athena closes her eyes, puts her hand up and bats at some invisible cat toy as she meows. Athena: No, of course not! You just wanted to be here because you hate to be alone during thunderstorms, Kei thought. Her timing couldn't have been worse with him having brought Alexandria brought back to his place. Athena: So what's with the little girl, Kei? Kei: What about her? Athena: She's a human, so she can't be related to you...babysitting? Kei: Sure, let's call it that. The last thing Kei needed was Athena asking him every dang question about the little girl. Athena: Still, that's good for you! Kei: What's that supposed to mean? Athena: You're finally getting out of your comfort zone! Lexi would be proud. Kei growls. Kei: What is everyone bringing Lexi up for? I'm just fine, dang it. Athena: Yeah, yeah, you miserable mutt. If it wasn't for me, you'd be alone all day long besides when you go to the bar. And it'd be better that way, Kei thought. Athena was like the house guest that wouldn't leave. She often invited herself over without even consulting Kei first. Kei: Speaking of, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to one of the bottles of my favorite wine would you? Athena stops in her tracks. Athena: Nope, not a clue. Liar, Kei thought. Athena: So what's your name, little girl? Alexandria flinched when she looked at her, looking away from her. Athena's tail fell to her side. Athena: Aw, is she scared of me? Kei: You almost suffocated her moments ago, of course she is, you ditz. Athena sticks her tongue out at him. Alexandria: Alexandria. Athena and Kei both look at her. Alexandria: My name is Alexandria. Somehow, she had mustered up the courage to tell her name. Athena: My name's Athena, I'm a cat beastkin. Alexandria cocks her head to the side trying to understand. Athena points to her ears and her tails and then meows. Athena: See? Cat. Alexandria nods and then points to her. Alexandria: Cat. Athena: Very good! Kei lets a brief smile pass as Athena tried to draw her out of the shell she had sheltered herself within. Athena: Now then, with that settled, why don't we get drunk, Kei? Kei: Idiot! There's a kid here, I'm not going to drink! Athena: Aww, but its more fun when you do! She can drink with us! Kei leans over the table and hits her over the head. Athena: MEOOOOOWWWW! What was that for?! Kei: For being an idiot. You can't give kids alcohol! Athena: Who said anything about alcohol? Kei: You just did! Athena: I meant like water or something. Liar, Kei thought. At that moment, Alexandria tugs at his shorts. Kei: Hm? Alexandria: I'm hungry. Kei hadn't thought about that. She probably hadn't eaten anything. Kei's stomach grumbled as well. He hadn't eaten either. Kei: Heh. Yeah, I guess I should go make some food. Do you mind staying here with Athena? Alexandria looks nervous, but nods. She stays in the same place. Kei goes into the kitchen and starts up the stove and begins collecting the necessary ingredients. Athena lets her body lie on the floor, her head looking up at Alexandria. She takes note of the rabbit she holds on to. Athena: That's a cute rabbit. She lifts her arm to point at the doll within her arms as she points to it. Alexandria immediately moves her arms away from her, and Athena chuckles. Athena: Oh don't worry, I'm not going to take it. Alexandria slowly move her arms back to the front of her body. Alexandria doesn't say anything, still nervous about the woman in front of her. Athena thinks a moment then sits up. Athena: Kei! Kei: What? Kei yells it from the kitchen as he works on the dish he intended to serve. Athena: You have any clothes for her? That makes Kei stop in his tracks. All she had was the clothes on her body. The only other clothes he had were his. This did present a problem. Kei: No. Athena looks at her, then ponders a moment. Athena: Tomorrow morning, I'll bring the clothes I wore as a kitten over. Kei: Eh? The clothes you wore as a kitten? I guess that'd work for now until we get her something. Athena looks at Alexandria seemingly sizing her up as if she were a little doll. Alexandria looked uncomfortable. Athena: How long have you been wearing that dress, Alexandria? Alexandria isn't sure. She didn't know how many days had passed since she had ran away. Athena: Would you like to take a bath with me? A bath did sound good to her. She did feel dirty from everything she had walked through. Alexandria nods. She wasn't happy about the idea of taking a bath with the strange woman, but it was better then nothing. Athena: Kei! We're going to use your bathroom okay? Kei: Yeah, whatever. With Athena's help, they threw their clothes into the washer. Athena: Kei! Make sure the clothes get into the dryer or we'll have to be naked! Unless that's what you really want! Kei almost coughs up his sampling of his dish at that moment. Kei: Like hell! Just get into the bathroom! I don't want to see either of you naked or running around my house without clothes on! Kei can audibly hear the door shut to the bathroom and the water running as he sighs. Damn cat, he thought, just a complete and total flirt. Time passes as he hears the washer stop, he goes into the laundry room and quickly moves the clothes into the dryer. He gets it moving as he returns to the dish he was making. It isn't long before the dish itself was complete. He pans out three plates of curry. One of his best dishes. He wraps them up so they maintain their warmth as he waits. He then goes back to his living room and sits with his elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand. With nothing left to do, his mind shifts back to Alexandria. He wondered what had happened to her parents, had they just abandoned her? No that didn't sound right. Perhaps they had died in some accident and she had survived? That seemed like a fair assumption. She had teared up when he had tried to ask about her parents before. He hears the buzzer as he looks up at a clock. That long, he thought, I guess I have been thinking a long time. He goes to the dryer and then knocks on the door. Kei: Leaving your clothes in front of the bathroom door! Athena: Thank you! He then goes and sits back at the table and waits patiently. It'd be rude to eat before them, he thought. His dog ears pick up on the door opening and closing. He waits patiently. The last thing he wanted to do was give that cat any ammunition. About twenty minutes later, he hears the door again. The two soon strut into the living room with their clothes on. Athena's hair, now tied in twin pigtails behind her head, she had done the same with Alexandria's hair. Athena: What do you think? Kei: About what? Athena's cheeks puff up. Athena: Kei! I just changed her hairstyle so it looks like her rabbit! The twin tails and all! Kei: Yeah, I guess she looks cute. Alexandria smiles. Alexandria: I like it. Kei notes that this is the first time she has smiled while in his presence. It seemed like Athena's presence would be more beneficial then he originally thought. He retrieves the three dishes from the kitchen and the three begin eating their meal. Athena: This is really good Kei! Kei: Made enough meals in my life to know how to cook. Alexandria remains silent, just happy to have food in her stomach. Kei soon returns to the kitchen with empty plates in his hands. He hears a yawn as he places the plates into the sink. Athena: Aw, you look tired. Alexandria rubs her eyes. Athena: Kei? You have a spare bed? Kei: Yeah, I do, hold on. Kei goes looking for the futon, it'd be better then nothing, he gets into his closet and finds it and drags it out. He sets it on the ground and then goes looking for the spare blanket and pillow and brings it out as well. Kei: You're not going to stay here tonight too, are you Athena? Athena: Eh? But its still storming outside! You know cats hate rain! Kei grumbles. Kei: Fine, fine, you and Alexandria can share the same bed. Fair? Athena nods. Kei: I'm going to bed. I don't care what you do. Kei walks off to his room and sighs. He gets out of his clothes into just his boxers and falls on to his bed. It had already been a long day. He still had work to do in the morning and that thought weighed heavily on his mind. What would he do with her? If he took her with him, then he'd be mocked all day. That was the thought he drifted off to sleep with. A few hours later, he woke up to find Alexandria staring at him. He sits up, groggily. Kei: What is it? Alexandria looked like she just had a nightmare. Her eyes showed signs of crying. Kei: Okay, okay, calm down, would you feel safer sleeping with me? Alexandria nods. She gets under the cover with him, still holding on to the stuffed rabbit. Kei: Athena was snoring, I bet. Alexandria nods. Kei: Alright, alright. Kei immediately lays his head back down. As he looked at Alexandria, his thoughts drifted to Lexi. Lexi, he thought, would you be okay with this? He wished for a sign that he was doing the right thing. With his eyes closing, he could only think of Lexi and the moments they shared together. He drifted off to sleep once more with those thoughts. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter